outpost_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Odyssey Mission The Expanse
Once we have reached the Typhon Expanse, a planet called Enutpen will be our first stop, and so, without further ado, I leave you here with the words that Cmdr MacLaren and Cmdr. Breeman have formulated: …................................ Below is their description of Enutpen, a world teaming with life: 'Planet Name: Enutpen' Characteristics Enutpen is approximately four times the diameter of Earth. It orbits about 30 astronomical units from its host star. Much of the warmth on Enutpen is generated from within the planet. It is deep blue in colour and covered by a thick atmosphere of methane and hydrogen gas. This atmosphere is very windy and filled with storms etc that reach down about 300 km. Several of these storms are thousands of kilometres wide and actually push away the blue gasses of the atmosphere to reveal deeper regions of the planet. From outside these appear to be dark spots in the blue atmosphere of Enutpen. About 500 kilometres below Enutpen’s cloudtops (200 km beneath the storms and the methane) is an atmosphere breathable to humans. In this layer is an odd region of floating land masses suspended in the air, which the locals call the Debretaw. About one hundred kilometres below the floating land masses is an ocean of pure water which reaches down tens of thousands of kilometres. Finally at the center of Enutpen is a rocky iron core about the size of Earth. 'Species: ' 1. Non-sentient animal life in the upper atmosphere that look sort of like balloons floating around. 2. The Allidle - a sentient species of two-dimensional creatures, highly intelligent but elusive and private. A.They can control when they are visible by choosing the angle they appear at, to three dimensional beings. B.The Allidle are benevolent and sometimes are viewed as guardians as they tend to appear in times of need or danger while remaining out of sight most of the times. C. They are able to communicate with all the sentient species on the planet. 3. The Sseltser - a humanoid species that has recently discovered warp ability. Their pursuit of technology has never caused dissention with the other sentient species in the past, but the rapid expansion of their work has created tension. The mining of the land beneath the oceans is intruding on the hitherto formless environment of the Selcatnet. The Allidle share their opposition to even more technological advancement although the cause of their objection is less clear. The Allidle’s two dimensional existence appears restricted to the floating continents of the sky, and they have shown no overt interest in the technological advancements of the Sseltser. While the three sentient species have always lived in harmony, significant tensions now exist as a result of the SSeltser openness to opening relations with the UFOP. 4. The Selcatnet - a race of gigantic tentacled beings that float about in the depths of the vast ocean beneath the floating land masses. A.They are telepathic and as a result tend to take in the thoughts and experiences of the locals on the floating continents. B. They have extremely long life spans. MSNPCs Species: Sseltser Name: Zima Ceib III (Played by Brek) Gender: Female Zima is the youngest daughter of a dynastic family, who have ruled on the Seltser Empire for many centuries. With several older brothers and sisters, all vying for a prominent role to play in their family's affairs, she has decided very early in her life that Enutpen was far too small for her, and that she would spent as much of her life as she could in space. Due to this, she can often be found exploring the vicinity or Enutpen, in one of her favourite vessels. Despite (or perhaps because of) her lack of interest for power, she is well liked by her father, who makes sure that she gets everything that she wants. There are even increasing rumours within their society that she is the main cause for the Ssetlser's recent obsession for space travel. *Simone and Breeman will both play a Selcatnet *MacLaren will play an Allidle